


London

by Microsoftgirl24



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Child Abandonment, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24
Summary: The master and Charles track down and find Marisa Coulter, Lyra's mother who wants her daughter desperately, who was kept from her all these years from Asriel. No letters, no photos. Left in the dark and missing Lyra. Wanting her, The Master and Charles want Lyra to have a normal suitable home that wasn’t at Jordan college where she would lead a happy normal life and education. Send her to live with her mother in London.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	London

Lyra is scared and nervous about leaving Jordan, where it’s all she’s known her whole life. 

Lyra struggled as she attempted to close her luggage completely, she was only packing up all of her possessions. She tried to do it slowly as if to prolong her time there aided by her nervousness. She finally got it shut snapping the clasp into place shutting it tight, Lyra glanced around her shabby room at Jordan college one last time.

She then sat down upon her bed, which creaked with the old springs from the excessive use and it being old and handed down. 

All Lyra knew was Jordan college, this room, the rooftops, the gyptains, the scholars, and Roger. Her best friend, they had spent all day yesterday together in order to say goodbye properly. 

Lyra still found it unsettling and unfair that she had to leave Jordan suddenly, it had been all she had known. 

She had thought it was her home, but with circumstances, she couldn’t change it was time and better for her to go. 

There was a soft knock upon the door before it lightly swung open. It was Charles the librarian, his face contained a soft warm smile however he tried to hide his own sadness at the situation. Charles had grown close to Lyra, having taught her various lessons and helped raise her to a degree alongside Dr. Carne the master of Jordan. 

“The car has just arrived, are you ready?” 

He asked softly, trying not to be emotional as he had to let go of the little girl who would lock him into rooms to run off from lessons, swipe dessert when they weren’t looking and would wage war and cause excitement and mischief in the college.

“I’m all packed….Charles…..do I have to go?” 

Charles sighed, he should have known it would have been like this. Charles entered the packed up bedroom walking over to Lyra upon her bed and sat next to her in comfort. 

“I believe so Lyra”

“But Jordan’s my home” Lyra exclaimed, saddened and frustrated that her whole life had suddenly shifted and now she was to leave Jordan. 

“And it always will be, however, we both now know there is a place where you truly belong”

* * *

_They had told her the truth after Dr. Carne had finally gotten somewhere with his digging into Asriel’s past. She had been told, her uncle. Had lied. Her parents hadn’t died in a zeppelin crash, they were alive. Her Uncle was her Father, she had a mother. A mother…..a mother Dr. Carne had contacted in curiosity only to find that she had no idea where Lyra had been all these years and that she had wanted her. When Dr. Carne learned this, he had shown the woman photograms of Lyra. The woman was overcome with unsaid emotions as she explained that in her past she had made some mistakes. In Asriel’s trial, she had surrendered custody of Lyra, only for it to be all over and to regret it. She searched high and low, struggling to amount to some kind of power to desperately find Lyra and get her back. She swore she would have been there for Lyra. That was when he realized that he had to do what was right for Lyra. Asriel didn’t want Lyra, this woman. This mother did. So Dr. Carne decided in order to do what was best for Lyra. She would be reunited with her mother._

* * *

Lyra held her head down, Pan sitting up on her lap both sullen with their head down. Lyra attempted to hold back tears, Charles placed his hand upon Lyra’s shoulder to comfort her.

“Are you ready?” 

Lyra then silently nodded her head as she slowly stood up from her former bed, Pan jumping off her lap onto the floor as Lyra reached for the handle of her luggage. 

Lyra began to lift it before Charles with a kind look offered to carry it for her as they both made their way outside to the car waiting. 

A bunch of scholars, staff, and some gyptains had come to say goodbye to Lyra as she began to leave Jordan. A small group of children all gave Lyra a handshake and or a hug goodbye, all the staff and everyone among the gyptains all gave her sad smiles and reassurances that they were always there for her if she ever needed anything. 

Ma Costa nearly lost it as she held Lyra tight within her arms, not wishing her to go. However, she knew she couldn’t control it nor interfere if she wanted to. She wiped away her tears as Lyra was nearly pulled away from her grip by Tony, as he said goodbye himself along with little billy. 

The last Lyra said goodbye to was Roger, of course, they stopped and stared at each other for a moment before they hugged each other fiercely. 

“You’ll write won’t you?“

“Of course, every day” 

Roger was her closest and dearest friend, it was the most painful to part from each other. He was the only family Lyra had until now. Lyra nearly shook with nervousness and slight excitement, as her sadness of leaving Jordan was paramount in the moment. 

They separated to smile sadly at each other before Lyra was then turned towards the automobile by Charles and Dr. Carne. 

“Go well Lyra” 

  
  


Charles turned to Lyra with a sullen expression, he was really saddened to see her go as he smiled towards her. 

The automobile door was opened for her as she was ushered in and her luggage and belongings were placed inside the trunk in the back for storage. Dr. Carne then entered the automobile along with Lyra since he was escorting her to make sure she got to her destination safely. 

The trunk closed along with the doors as the car began to pull away, she waved to Roger all the way until he was no longer in view. 

They were heading to London. 

The journey was a while spanning nearly two hours long, Lyra instantly became bored within the first ten minutes. Pan gave her a look of encouragement and curiosity as Lyra and him both wished and figured now would be a good time to ask more questions to ease their nervousness. 

“Master?”

“Yes, Lyra?”

“What is she like?” 

A million thoughts about this supposed woman, her mother. Ran through her mind, she didn’t know what to think. She was happy she had family and her parents weren’t really dead; however she had been told. Her mother didn't want her at first. 

She had changed her mind and ever since had been trying to get her back. Lyra wondered what she was like if she was like her uncle. If she wasn’t like her uncle, if she was nice or if she wasn’t. Lyra wondered if she was like anything she had dreamed her mother had been when she had dreamt in the past about her supposed dead parents. 

The master looked into Lyra’s eyes and could see her concern, to be honest, he was concerned as well. However he was confident, it was what was best for Lyra. 

“Don’t you worry Lyra. I can tell you what I do know about her”

Lyra listened carefully wanting to know, slightly scared the further they drove away from Jordan. 

“She looks like you, however, you look more like your father. You have her hair and her eyebrows as well as her nose” 

“Not how she looks, how is she?”

The master then sighed as he debated telling Lyra many details in wishes not to hurt her or upset her. 

“I can’t tell you much then you already know, however, I can tell you this. She wishes she could take it back, she wished she had found you a long time ago. She would have been there for you if she could have”

Lyra stared outside the window with a blank sad expression, she was also mad. Mad at her father for lying to her all these years, for keeping her from her mother. Her mother who had wanted her, who would have been there. Unlike him. 

“Lyra….I know this is hard. I understand you are upset at your uncle, however, he had a reason for leaving you at Jordan college all those years ago. You have always wanted family Lyra, now you have it” 

He reassured Lyra, comforting her knowing this was a trying and difficult time for Lyra. Having found out this giant lie about her life and then being suddenly uprooted from the only place she had known in her short life so far. 

Dr. Carne knew they were close to their destination, as they turned down certain streets. He gave a knowing look to Lyra who Pan and herself had been looking out the windows waiting, she saw his face and realized what his expression meant. 

Lyra’s nervousness and emotions then suddenly caught up to her as Pan scurried close to her side as she then brought him close to her in comfort. She was scared and nervous, she was about to meet her mother. 

Her mother whom she had been kept from.

Would she love her? Would she be happy to meet her?

As the car then turned onto the right street, Lyra held her breath as they began to pull up to a lavish penthouse complex in the middle of London. 

Lyra was sitting at the window seat facing the building when Lyra caught a glimpse of it, her heart began to pound and there was a pit in her stomach.

A second later is when she saw her. 

The woman was standing tall and proper as she stared at the automobile. 

The woman’s breath was stolen away as she saw Lyra, she had tears within her eyes as soon as she saw her daughter. Her little girl. 

Dr. Carne and the driver had gotten out of the automobile opening the doors, he held his hand out for Lyra ushering her to come. Lyra got out eying the woman, who was staring at her and only her with an expression Lyra had never seen before. 

Marisa Coulter who usually stood with such poise and confidence had been reduced to shaky and nervous as she attempted to hold back tears as her daughter and the master of Jordan approached her. 

“Pleasure to see you Mrs. Coulter…….this….this is Lyra. Your daughter” 

Lyra with curiosity and a feeling that overtook her gave her the strength to walk away from the master and towards the woman before her. 

The woman smiled towards her with an intoxicating smile as she attempted to hide her emotions. Her smile helped wipe the worry and nervousness away from Lyra’s heart.

“Hello Lyra, it’s lovely to meet you” 

Marisa held out a slightly shaking hand towards Lyra, not knowing where to start between them. 

“Hello”

Lyra said with slight hesitation softly and innocently, deep down she really just wanted to hug the woman. 

Lyra took her mother’s hand and shook it, which brought a mix of feelings for Mrs. Coulter as the action brought her back to when Lyra was just a newborn where she held her hand last. 

Marisa snapped out of her thoughts as she had lingered longer than normal shaking Lyra’s hand, she let go with some disappointment as turn to the Master who had been silently judging her interaction with Lyra. 

Marisa smiled warmly once towards Lyra as she beckoned her towards her by putting one hand around Lyra’s shoulder. 

“Yes thank you, master, Lyra is in good hands now” 

She nearly shooed the man as if to dismiss him, as the man watched Marisa with narrowed eyes as the master’s own nervousness caught up to him watching as Lyra was handed over to someone else’s care. 

“Yes well, Lyra should you need anything and I mean anything at all you can always reach me at Jordan college as well as Charles. Best wishes to you, take care” 

The Master smiled softly at Lyra trying to hide his uneasiness of Lyra leaving now that the time had actually come to pass. Lyra watched the master go in concern now realizing she was going to now be alone with this new stranger, her mother. 

Lyra stopped walking and turned to watch the master as he walked back to the automobile that had dropped her off that had been waiting. He got inside before waving to her in good sentiment before it drove away leaving her and Pan. Lyra felt a sense of melancholy watching him go as Pan flew overhead watching until the automobile completely left their view. 

Marisa noticed Lyra’s reaction with careful eyes, Marisa gripped Lyra’s shoulder closer to her as she watched the Master leave with Lyra. As soon as he was out of sight Marisa perked up smiling enchantingly towards Lyra who caught her eye sensing eyes on her. 

“Right, now…. Lyra….Welcome to your new home”

Lyra was astonished at the building in front of them now fully noticing it again after the master's departure, she quickly and excitedly asked Mrs. Coulter if she owned the whole building. She did not, however she did own a whole floor. 

They had gone inside venturing up the lift to Mrs. Coulter’s floor where Lyra and Pan were blown away at how shiny everything was in sight. The walls, the floors, the furniture, and belongings. This was their new home, with their mother. 

Lyra had been given the grand tour of the flat, where she was and wasn’t allowed to go before she was finally shown her very own bedroom which was decorated in a way that looked like someone had thought a great deal about how it would be decorated. 

“I hope you like it”

Lyra smiled at her mother before gleefully jumping upon the amazingly soft bed, her bed as she and Pan rubbed along the covers enjoying the softness of it all. 

Her mother had let out a suppressed laugh at Lyra’s antics, Lyra turned upon the bed seeing her mother in the doorway smiling at Lyra warmly. She was different from her father, Lyra and Pan could tell. 

Lyra slid off her bed before walking towards Mrs. Coulter, she fought her fears and internal second-guessing thoughts as she did something she had wanted to do since she had found out she had a mother. Who was alive. 

She reached forward and barrelled herself into her mother hugging her tight as if she let go she would never see her again, she melted into her chest. The hug taking Marisa aback however she then slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter, accepting her close as she smiled as the tears she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes. 

The feeling brought Marisa a feeling she hadn’t felt in years, love.

Lyra closed her eyes as she gripped her mother in her arms with so much unconditional love she could muster.

“You’re home”

Marisa mumbled out with emotion as she finally relaxed with her daughter safe within her arms, Lyra was finally home. She was finally hers. 

  
  



End file.
